Repture
by ninastar120
Summary: Yoh and Anna have been engaged for some time now but yoh never truly understood Anna or even loved her so he decided to start seeing other girls thats when he meets Rachel Strong,Beautiful and a shamen but when Anna founds out about yoh she is Heart Broken And moves to a small studio apartment but they still have school where thay have to see each other everyday! Please R&R:D
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Yoh was standing all alone on the top of the hill. The wind blowing toward him, it felt cold and send a shiver down his spine. He was in a terrible state all he wanted to do was scream and and just call out her name but nothing came out.

He heard footsteps behind him. As he turns around to find his Best Friend Manta Standing just a Few steps away from him.

"Yoh you have been here all day, i think it's time you should get home"

Yoh stared at him for a few second and then broke into a fit of laughter which then turned to a desperate cry.

"I made a alot of mistakes Manta and now she's gone "

Mnata just stared at him with pity and then step towards him.

"Yoh there's no use crying now, i know she's gone but there's still time left"

"I had my chance with her and i just never took her for granted and now she's getting married tomorrow, i just want her back"

He slowly stand up Looks at the view of the city in front of him and Slowlt starts to walk away "Manta i'm gonna talk to her, even if she hates me i just want to try one last time"

Manta smiles at him and says" I with you all the way"

AN: This is a very light story with just a little bit of drama following the school life of our beloved Sk group with love and jealousy between our couple and some new characters :D hope you enjoy it and also i am not a professional writer and English is also not my best subject but i love Sk and Yoh and Anna so that is why i'm doing this:) so please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

It was a warm summer day and Yoh Asakura was lying on the grass with his best friend Manta. Not many days were left for the summer vacation to end and Yoh wanted to enjoy every last moment of it. Ever since the Shaman fights ended things have been pretty boring in the life of the Sk gang, Horo was still in Funbari with his little sister and was in the same school as yoh and manta , Ren was still the same stubborn, arrogant and always in a bad mood , Ryo was still living with Yoh and Anna but in return he had to cook for them which was completely fine with him, Chocolove was still in the states and Lyserg was still in London with Jeanne and the X laws , Lord only knows where Hao was after becoming the Shaman King he just disappeared, Tamoa was still living with Yoh and Anna too also in the same school and last but not least Anna same as always Bossy , Demanding and distant. Yoh just never understood her it's was like she could never be happy.

When Yoh was about ten years old he found out that he was engaged to a girl named Anna. Yoh was never too close with his family, His Mother was always away on Business trips and dad was never around, the only people he was close to were his grandparent so that's why he could never say no to the engagement, it's not like He hated her it's just that he couldn't think of marring her. Whenever Yoh even thought of being romantic with her or even showing a nice gesture she would just push him away, there was this one time before leaving for the states she asked to sleep with him, it was there first time so it was awkward but sweet but Anna acts like it never happened which kinda pisses Yoh off. But school is starting soon and he needs to focus on that right now.

" So school starting soon" Manta says with a little excitement.

" Yeah, You sound excite" Yoh said with his normal goofy smile.

" Of course, We're senior now, I mean next year we'll be applying for collage won't anyone be excited about that" Manta almost screamed.

Yoh laughed at that" Most People would be scared for that kind of change"

Manta Just smiled and said " so what do you plan to do ?"

" It's too early to be thinking about the future, right now i just want to enjoy my senior year "

Manta looked nervously at Yoh and asked" Yoh what about the whole marriage thing "

Yoh stayed silent for few second then sighed and said " I don't even Know, I mean i tried every thing with Anna , it's like she doesn't want this to work. i just can't imagine my whole life with her"

" well we should get going or Anna will kill us for sure"

Just when he was about to get up he heard footsteps coming his way as he turn around to see a girl. Long beautiful brown hair , Slim legs and she was just perfect. For a second Yoh was just staring at her like she was a ghost or something.

" Hi, I'm Rachel I'm a foreign exchange student for England"

after snapping out of his little fantasy Yoh happily replied " I'm Yoh Asakura and this is my friend Manta " He says pointing at Manta.

" It a pleasure to meet you both, Funbari is a nice peaceful place to live, everything is so calm here " she says sweetly

" Yeah it's a great place to live , So what school will you be attending here "

" oh, Shinra Private school, i heard it's one of the most elite school of japan"

" It is , i also study there"

"Yeah, the study and the teachers are one of the best ' Manta says proudly.

"well it'll be nice to know someone there " she smiles at Yoh.

He smiles back.

" Master Yoh, Anna Sama has been looking for you it's almost dinner time "

" Oh My God , Your a shaman, me too what are the odds" she says excitedly.

" You are? " Yoh asks surprised , She nods back.

"Well then this is my Friend Amidamaru"

Amidamaru bow down to greet her " It's a pleasure to meet you "

" master Yoh , We really should hurry Anna sama was in a bad mood "

Yoh look apologetically at Rachel " I need to get home see You at school"

Rachel smiles and " it was nice meeting you Yoh Asakura "

He smiles back and then starts running because he really dosn't like an angery Anna.

AN: I hope this was a better chapter and thankyou soo much for reviewing my first chapter it mean me just clear the shippings here

Horo/Tamao

Perika/Ren/Jeanne

OC/Yoh/Anna/Hao/OC

i'm still not sure whose gonna end up with who let see what happens:D please Review.


End file.
